


Explorer's Heart

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus Primal wonders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explorer's Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragovianKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragovianKnight/gifts).



There were days, and nights even, that Optimus Primal would spare his thoughts to more than just the safety of his Maximals. He would think beyond the struggle with the Predacons.

Those were the times that he would gaze out along the expanse of the world, and wonder. What more was out there, What could he find, if there was more to life than the struggle? What had he missed already, just trying to keep his Maximals safe?

Invariably, his eyes drew up to the skies, and he ached. Perhaps, one day, they would be free to explore once again.


End file.
